Master
by Misoka Kai
Summary: We all know 'Master' is the player. But what if 'Master' takes form in the game, becoming a shadow, unknown by the Creators, even after the game is deleted? One-shot.


**A/N: So, just a random thought about the 'Master' in a game. XD Not even sure of what I'm writing, but eh... And AGG is closing. :')**

**English isn't my native language so I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy reading it? -w-)  
**  
**Disclaimer: AGG isn't mine**

* * *

I look around blankly. There is nothing around though, simply darkness and total blackness. I find it hard to believe that before, not long ago, it was still the traditional Japanese room with a view of the front garden outside. Mira is the last daemon to get deleted. We were just talking to each other about our adventures through all of the events that was made by the Creator, through the story that happened, about the other daemons, each and every one of them, their uniqueness, their perks. We were laughing.

And yet, here I am, alone, in the nothingness.

I'm pretty sure the Creators don't know about my existence, especially with the proof that I still existed here, in the blank cyber space of what was used to be a game of _Ayakashi: Ghost Guild_. Of course they don't know, they don't even expect 'Master' to take a form of character in the game. 'Master' was intended to be the player, one with name that can be changed, even into name with ridiculous meaning or without meaning at all, not to mention the various emoticons and symbols that can be used.

But, somewhere along the way, without the Creators' knowledge, a character is made, in the form of shadow with no appearance, 'Master'. The other characters realize my existence, know that I was made not because the Creators made me but because of the hearts of the players that have played the game for long. Their feelings and emotions throughout created me, giving me a physical form though without an appearance. The daemons accepted me.

I am alone now, though. The others are already deleted, the cyber space is now empty, apart from me, unseen. Soon, another game will be made here. I wonder what kind of game will be created here? Will the characters in it accept me despite not originally from their game?

If I have an appearance, I'm pretty sure tears will already be streaming down my face right now. But I'm a shadow, nothing more, I can't shed any tears.

"_I'm glad that I'm able to protect you." _Kotetsu.

"_Watch my dance again, sometime!"_ Ameno Uzume.

"_I hope we will meet again."_ Pipe Fox.

"_The sun will always be with you, and so do I." _Amaterasu.

"_The moon will be with you in the dark."_ Tsukuyomi.

"_May the sakura petals be with you always."_ Princess Konohanasakuya.

"_Thank you for being my friend."_ Poltergeist.

"_Let's go on an adventure again!"_ Alice.

"_Make sure to have an afternoon tea with me again, okay?"_ Lady Wedge.

"_I'll give you present every Christmas!"_ Santa Claus.

"_Amaterasu and I will always watch over you."_ Susanoo.

"_Show me more of the world, okay?"_ Sleeping Beauty.

"_We will always be in the stars." _Orihime and Hikoboshi.

"_The Japanese culture is really an interesting thing."_ Titania.

"_Thank you for the great time you have given me, Master! I really had fun!"_ …and Mira.

Being deleted would be better than to be alone here. They would never come back, deleted, never to be recovered. I wonder how long will I be here in the darkness until another game will be created here? It has only been a few moments ago since I last saw Mira and yet, it felt like something long ago. I am so used to the light and acceptance they gave me that I feel so alone, so hollow now, here, alone.

I wish the Creators would just delete me.

I don't know how much time passed. I realized that my surroundings have become brighter, taking forms of… things. There was the room with the large painting of a hall, so real that I feel like I can walk through it. Other things are added. Another room is a library, full of various books. The final room, the large room connecting the first two, a simple large room with a piano and a tree somehow connected to the piano.

Soon, another character is made, a Masked Woman. She doesn't talk much but then again, I can't even utter a single word.

I try playing the piano, a song somehow stuck in my head as if I have known this song all along.

When I finished, a girl fall from the sky. I raised my long arms to catch her. Her brown eyes open and meet mine.

And an adventure begins.

~Owari

* * *

**A/N: I know by the end I'm probably putting it in a wrong fandom, but with 'Master' being a shadow... I can't help thinking that he became Deemo... :'D Lol, anyway, I love ya, AGG XD You make me meet many wonderful friends. :)) I'm going to miss you.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you like it! w**

**-Kai**


End file.
